


Initiate Untaming

by Anonymous



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Awkwardness, Bonding, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the aftermath of leaving the IGR, McCabe finds a moment to share highly important intel with Park.
Relationships: RJ McCabe & Agent Park
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: anonymous





	Initiate Untaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6821008#cmt6821008) at the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon: any, any, _our hurt is quiet and our hearts tamed_

* * *

  
  
Agent Park's leadership has been an inspiration for McCabe since before they've been under it, from the attention to detail he gives to fulfilling orders, to the ability to live up to pressure from up the command chain with no stress-tells, to how _snippy_ he gets on a subordinate's behalf when they have no appropriate channels through which to address an issue.

"Senior Agent, some important intel on our, uh, n-new crew - you'd better practice your favourite song until it's good enough for impromptu singalongs, in order to properly acclimatise..."

He gives McCabe and their shaky smile a weird look, then barks out a laugh; it strengthens the single certainty McCabe has in their utterly upended life - his friendship is going to be even more important to them than his example is.  
  



End file.
